Just the Two of Us
by MarSte2323
Summary: <html><head></head>Happy tales about Alex & Olivia, their relationship and their coming out, some problems they have to face, but always with a happy ending !</html>


**Just the Two of Us.**

OK, so here I am again, this should be the first of many tales of our beloved Olivia and Alex, some of these will have a continuity, others will be just random observations of their lives together. This is how I like to imagine them, I have always thought that they belonged to each other. This will be M rated, although some chapters will be quite tame…others will not be ! So…let's see if I can pull this off !

Chapter 1.

**All You Need is Love.**

It had simply been a horrible week for the SVU detectives, they'd had a particularly nasty case to deal with, a violent serial rapist that had left a long trail of victims and that always seemed to be one step ahead of them had finally been captured. And Olivia Benson hadn't spared herself for even one minute in the relentless and seemingly endless pursuit of the criminal, for a whole week she had barely been home except to pick up a change of clothing. The only sleep that she had gotten was a couple of hours at different intervals during the day or night when she simply crashed in one of the bunks in the crib.

It was early afternoon on a Friday and although Olivia was feeling totally exhausted from the seven day chase that had consumed all of her time and energy, she was also well pleased with the results that she and her fellow detectives had obtained, it was always a small victory when they managed to lock up another scumbag.

Elliot Stabler and Fin Tutuola were at their desks doing some paperwork, John Munch had left early on some work errand for the Captain and the usual crowd was milling about the place. Captain Cragen came out of his office and walked over to Olivia: "Listen Liv, you've been practically living here for a week. Now I want you to quickly wrap up whatever paperwork you've got there on your desk and then I want you out of here and I don't want to see you until Monday, is that clear ?"

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear and this time I've got to say that I agree with you, I can't wait to get home and embrace my own bed. In fact, as soon as I'm home I plan to put on my PJ's and wear them until Monday morning…and I'm switching my phones off too so it's useless for any of you to try to call me !" Olivia exclaimed.

"Excellent idea, you do that Liv…well hello there Alex, what brings you to our humble abode ?" asked the Captain as he looked over Olivia's head towards the tall blonde ADA that had just walked in looking perfect as always although there was just a little hint of fatigue in her face, evidenced by faint circles on the pale skin beneath her eyes.

Olivia spun around immediately and felt her heart jumping for joy when two beautiful blue eyes locked with hers, accompanied by a slight smile. All she wanted to do in that precise moment was to run straight into Alex's arms and kiss her forever, she had missed her so much, she had hardly seen her at all for a whole week except for some very brief moments in the squad room.

But she restrained herself, their relationship was not known to their co-workers although they had become lovers almost a year earlier and by now were in a deeply committed relationship, in fact they considered themselves a couple in the truest sense of the word.

So instead she gave Alex a big smile and asked: "So…finish your workday early today Alex or do you need anything from us ?"

"Actually I do Olivia, I just want to check and verify a few things in your statements on this latest nasty case. Does anybody mind if I use Munch's desk for a few minutes seeing that he's out of the office ?" Alex asked.

"Go ahead Alex, just don't tell John you used his chair, he'll never clean it again or even more probably, he'll take it home and conserve it in a glass case, you have a goddess status in his book" replied Fin, causing everybody to laugh.

"You're much more than a goddess to me sweetheart" thought Olivia as Alex settled herself at Munch's desk and pulled out some notes and a pen from her briefcase and started to write with a rapid and precise move of her elegant hand. Olivia watched those graceful hands and imagined their long fingers running through her short hair, caressing her face, stroking and teasing her breasts and enticingly travelling all over her body as they had done innumerable times. As she felt her pulse accelerate as well as a shot of arousal running through her body she thought: "Stop it Olivia, you're getting distracted, get your work done… if Alex has to leave before I do I'll call her as soon as I'm out of the door."

15 minutes later Alex stood up and walked over to Olivia's desk and perched herself on the corner, her skirt riding up a bit in the process, revealing her gorgeous long legs. Olivia's pulse raced again, she knew perfectly well that Alex did this on purpose and it was exclusively for Olivia's viewing pleasure. As she looked deep into Olivia's eyes she asked: "Liv, can you just take a quick look at these annotations that I've made and tell me if there's anything to correct in your statement about the arrest."

"I can do it Alex, I was there too" piped in Elliot. "That way Liv can go ahead and finish her stuff so she can get out of here" he added.

"Thank you Elliot for the offer but I really need for Olivia to read this, I'm sure she doesn't mind" replied Alex as she handed the notes to Olivia.

"Not at all, let me just read this over quickly so at least you can get out of here Alex" said Olivia meanwhile thinking: "Although I really don't want you to leave at all."

As she lifted the first page she noticed a Post-it stuck to the second page where Alex had written: "It's a ruse, go straight to page four sweetheart and try to keep a straight face as you read it."

Olivia skipped two pages and sure enough, page four was Alex's monogrammed personal stationery and the page was filled with Alex's elegant handwriting and as Olivia started reading what she had written she felt her heart starting to beat faster:

_My darling Olivia, my sweetheart, my everything._

_I know it's been a long and very heavy week for you on this case and it hurts me to see you so tired. It bothers me a lot because all I want to do is to take care of you my darling._

_It's been 8 days and 7 nights since I've had the immense pleasure of holding you in my arms, of kissing you, of making love with you, of falling asleep with you and waking up with you next to me. And I've missed you, it's so cold and dark at night without you and I get so worried thinking about you out there on the job and that something bad could happen to you. I try not to think about it like you've told me so many times but as I love you very much how can I not worry about you?_

_But let's talk happy things. I overheard the Captain tell you to get out of here as I walked in and you are going to do just that, no excuses ! Or you will have to face my wrath and we both know that you don't like an angry Alex ! Wink…wink._

_So here's my plan, as soon as you finish reading this you'll tell me there's nothing to add and I'll salute you and everybody else, I'll tell them I'm going home and wish them a happy weekend._

_But no way in hell am I going home alone without you. So I'm just going to find a bar close by, sit down and relax over a drink. As soon as you get done give me a call when you get into your car, I'll tell you where to pick me up and I'll wait for you on the sidewalk._

_My darling, I just can't wait to throw my arms around you and hold you until Monday morning, I don't care if it's my place or yours, my only true place is in your arms, they are my home, you are my home, my only real home, you make my world complete._

_Now to spur you on and get you a little edgy I want to tell you that I'm also feeling extremely horny, glancing at you across from me as I write this I can't help but imagine what I want to do with you tonight and during the next two days ! It's been 8 days and I'm having severe withdrawal symptoms ! Thinking of us naked together in bed in an hour or two is making my hormones go into overdrive, it's a good thing nobody can see under my clothes right now …because just looking at you is making my body react in strategic places !_

_I know we're both tired, you so much more than I am, so tonight I want us to cuddle a lot, kiss a lot but we'll also have sweet sensual slow-fuck until we fall asleep exhausted. And then…as of tomorrow…get ready for two days of Hurricane Alex throwing you into a whirlwind of fantastic sex with lots of very special treats ! _

_So, my darling beautiful and sexy Detective, get the damn paperwork done and get your fabulous ass out of here ASAP, this girl is going to be waiting around the corner with her arms wide open…just for you._

_And by the way…pretty soon there will be changes for us, it's time, I want to be able to come by here and pick you up as my girlfriend (girlfriend for now, my wife one future day) and I want us to walk out of here together with our heads held high and go home together , to our home which we will create together just like any happy couple deeply in love, we deserve it…damn, we deserve it !_

_See you in a little while, I love you more than any words can describe._

_Forever and always…_

_Your Alex xxxxx_

Olivia's heart was beating so fast that she was almost afraid that everybody could hear it thumping and she was having a terrible time trying to contain a huge smile, she realized it would look rather strange to everyone present, she was supposedly reading some very serious material.

"So, Liv, do you have anything to add to that or did I get everything right as far as your statement is concerned ?" asked Alex with a perfectly straight face.

Olivia looked Alex in the eyes as she handed the documents back to her: "It's all perfect, you got everything exactly right Alex", her eyes betraying an emotion that only Alex could detect. And only Olivia saw that intense blue flash of Alex's eyes and the slight smile that she knew was meant only for her.

"Well then, guess I'm the lucky one here today, I'm going home and as much as I'm fond of all of you I hope that I won't see any of you until Monday…so have a good weekend everybody" said Alex as she gathered up her paperwork, stuck everything in her briefcase, closed it and stood up from Olivia's desk.

As she did a small sound was heard as if something had fallen out of her briefcase, she leaned over exclaiming: "Excuse me Olivia, that's my pen, let me just pick it up." Alex had dropped it on purpose, she picked it up off the floor right next to Olivia and as she stood up again she managed to maneuver her face right next to Olivia's ear which enabled her to whisper a quick: "Hurry up baby" before distancing herself from the woman she loved.

That whisper and the hot breath in her ear for just a flash of a second played havoc with Olivia Benson, all she managed to say was: "Okay Alex, have great weekend, see you Monday" as she felt her cheeks turning hot from the new shot of arousal that Alex had provoked with her whisper.

"So Alex, got a hot date this weekend ? Don't tell me you're gonna spend the weekend in your PJ's like Liv's planning to do, gotta be a lot of fancy Manhattan lawyers out there chasing after you knowing that you're on the market" Elliot said with a hint of sarcasm. Everybody knew that there was no love lost between Alex and Elliot, they tolerated each other, but Elliot was frequently quite hostile to Alex, even without any reason.

Olivia was seething at Elliot's words, she hated it when he got all nasty with Alex and she just wanted to wipe that smug sarcastic look off his face with a resounding slap.

"Hate to disappoint you Stabler" Alex replied with total calm, "I'm not desperate and I'm not a prize cow at the singles auction market in Manhattan bars, if I ever become one…which I doubt, it will be a sad day for me…and that just won't happen. In fact, I believe that I'll be doing the very same things that Olivia will be doing this weekend" she added as she thought "Which means no PJ's, lots of me and your partner Olivia nude having lots of fabulous sex…so fuck you Stabler…" The thought gave her tremendous satisfaction, she glanced over at Olivia who was trying to hide a smile: "Who knows Olivia…maybe you and I should consider having a girls pajama party together one day…might be fun !"

Olivia replied: "Could be a fun idea, enjoy your weekend Alex…whatever you do." Alex answered: "Oh, I plan to… bye, bye, everybody" as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Alex…stay cool…and keep on not taking shit from nobody !" said Fin as he gave a Elliot a nasty glare. Just like Olivia he got really pissed off about Elliot's frequent needling of Alex, Fin liked and respected Alex and the two of them had always gotten along just great, he felt protective of Alex just the same way as he did of Olivia.

"I'd hate to be the guy who winds up with that woman" said Elliot, "I wonder if there's anybody out there who's up to her standards, what the fuck, I don't care" he added.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Elliot and mind your own business, stop picking on Alex, you don't really know her" Olivia spat out, her anger was boiling and she hated every word coming out of Elliot's mouth, he was talking about the woman she loved although he was completely unaware of it.

"Why, because you do ? Whatever…I don't give a shit about what Miss High and Mighty does in her off time" Elliot answered.

"I'm with Olivia, just lay off Alex, she's good people so just stop being an asshole Stabler" Fin said as he looked at Olivia and shook his head. Olivia felt herself calm down a bit, she knew that Fin genuinely cared about Alex and that made him all the more dearer to her, he was a loyal and trusted friend, rough around the edges but always a rock to lean on.

About a half an hour later Olivia stood up from her desk: "Well, I'm done and I'm getting the hell out of here, don't miss me because I won't be missing any of you or this place, see you Monday, say hi to Kathy and the kids from me Elliot and Fin…hope you'll be having a good weekend whatever you do."

She put her coat on, grabbed a small leather purse from her desk drawer and as she walked out she wished the other people in the squad room a good weekend. As soon as she was out of the building heading towards her car she took a deep breath: "Alex, all I want is just Alex, she's all I need right now."

As she got into her car she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Alex, in what seemed only a split second Alex replied: "Are you in your car baby ? I'm waiting for you, I'm in a bar very close by, I'll leave right now and wait for you on the sidewalk across the street from the 1-6. I'll be on the lookout for your car, okay ?"

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be there as fast as I can. Alex, I can't wait to be home with you, you have no idea how much I've missed you in these last few days, all I want is you and me alone and fuck the rest of the world" Olivia exclaimed.

"Precisely my thought too, hurry up, I miss my baby" replied Alex as she walked out of the bar and started heading towards the sidewalk where she was going to wait for Olivia.

Meanwhile in the squad room Fin had noticed a box sitting on a table close to a window, it contained what looked like some very high-tech binoculars. "What's this stuff ? The Department's given us some new toys to play with ?" he asked.

"Yep, some super high-precision stuff, we can probably see peoples pimples with these, Captain says they cost an arm and a leg so we gotta be careful with these things" replied Elliot, not even looking at Fin.

"Let's check this out, looks cool" Fin murmured to himself as he took a pair of binoculars out of the box and walked over to an open window. As he raised the binoculars to his eyes he murmured again: "Let's see what's happenin' out there on the streets, maybe some pretty ladies are runnin' around out there".

He focused the binoculars and started to survey the streets and the sidewalks in his view, the streets were full of people going in all directions. All of a sudden something caught his attention, it was the figure of a tall woman with long blonde hair, she had her backside to the street, she was wearing a long coat, her hair was blowing in the wind and she was holding a phone to her ear, obviously talking to somebody.

"But…that's Alex" Fin thought to himself. "Hey, Elliot, didn't Alex say she was going home when she left here almost an hour ago ?" he asked, instantly regretting having asked the question.

"Yes she did, what, is she out there ?" replied Elliot. "So maybe she has a date after all, hell, maybe if she gets laid she'll come down off her high horse" he added.

Fin saw it was Alex, he'd know her anywhere, even with her back turned. He felt irritated wit Elliot's stupid comment so he replied: " No, just another tall, blonde gal, not as pretty as Alex though."

As soon as he finished his words the blonde figure that he was watching across the street spun around and put the phone in her coat pocket, moved close to the curb and started to observe the oncoming traffic with an anxious look on her face.

Fin was curious, he wondered was Alex was up to so he kept on observing her. All of a sudden her face lit up with a huge smile, she started frantically waving to somebody in the traffic, obviously it was someone arriving in a car. He saw a dark car slow down and pull up to the curb; "Whoa, wait, I know that car, it's Liv" Fin thought. He watched as Alex ran quickly around the front of the car and he could see Olivia leaning over and opening the passenger door as Alex jumped inside.

The scene that unfolded in the next few seconds in front of his eyes through the binoculars was something that he did not expect at all, he saw Alex throwing her arms around Olivia's neck and their faces meeting in a kiss, although it was brief it would be clear to anyone that it was passionate.

"Holy shit, that's no best friend kiss, that's serious kissin' goin' on" thought Fin, "I'll be damned, who would've guessed, that's one big shit surprise !" He kept watching as the two women stopped kissing, he saw Alex fasten her seatbelt as she laid her head on Olivia's shoulders, her right hand reaching up and ruffling Olivia's hair and he saw Olivia smiling as she slowly eased the car back into the traffic and took off.

"Well, life is full of surprises" he thought to himself, he was still a little stunned by what he had just witnessed. As he slowly came to the full realization of what he had just seen he started to smile, he felt happy, damn, his two favorite gals were clearly in love, at least that's what it looked like. The more he thought about it, the happier he felt: "It's a surprise, a good surprise, damn, Liv and Alex, my two gals, in love. This damn better be serious stuff, I can see them together, two hardheads with a heart of gold, they'll take good care of each other. Damn, this makes me happy, this makes me feel good, they deserve each other and they'll always be safe with each other, this is good news that I'll keep to myself". Fin Tutuola found himself with a huge smile as he put the binoculars away.

Inside Olivia's car Alex was feeling blissfully happy as her head rested on Olivia's shoulder: "How long until we're home Liv ? God, I want you so bad that I swear I'm physically hurting, never again are you sleeping at work unless it's absolutely unavoidable. I don't care what time it is or how late it is or even if you can only sleep for a couple of hours, you will come home to me and sleep with me, is that clear Olivia Benson ?"

"Yes sweetheart, it is, I've been thinking the very same thing repeatedly during this last week, even if it's just an hour, it's worth the trip home just so I can be in your arms and not cooped up in a smelly bunk in the crib. Nothing in this world can compare to having your arms and legs wrapped around me, feeling your breath in my ear and your heart beating close to my mine, it's the only safe place I know and it's the only place where I want to be…always" Olivia spoke.

Her every word hit Alex straight in the heart, she had tears in her eyes, as she kissed Olivia's neck she whispered in her ear: "I love you Liv, I love you so very, very much. By the way, I can see that we're headed to my place which is a good choice, as you haven't been home for almost a week and your fridge is empty without a doubt I did some grocery shopping last night and filled mine up with food for the weekend. Or if we're not in the mood to cook we'll just order from a restaurant of your choice, your every wish is my command, sweetheart."

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you to fall in love with and who loves me back the same way, I always thought that stuff like this only existed in fairy tales" Olivia said softly.

"As far as I'm concerned you and I are a fairy tale" replied Alex, "and we've walked through a dark forest and have slayed some dragons to get to where we are at right now…and we're finally in the happy ever after, like I wrote in that note earlier, we deserve it, we've earned our happy ending Liv and we'll defend that forever together."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself sweetheart, all that matters now is the here and now, that we're together…and the future that we are planning together" replied Olivia as she intertwined the fingers of her right hand with Alex's while keeping her left hand steady on the steering wheel.

….

The evening had come and gone and so had midnight, as Alex slid off Olivia, their bodies shiny with fine sweat, their breathing uneven and their hearts racing from their latest round of passionate lovemaking, she kissed Olivia's face all over and caressed her hair. "I just can't ever get enough of you, you're already forgiven for the abstinence of this last week. I think we've done an outstanding job of catching up, don't you agree ?" Alex said with a huge grin as she gazed lovingly into Olivia's eyes.

"Oh, definitely babe, when you realize that you've lost track of how many orgasms you've had, well, that means we've been doing something right all evening" replied Olivia kissing Alex back. "I thought we were supposed to be tired, look at the clock, it's almost two in the morning and apart from the shower we took and a quick bite to eat we've been in this bed going at it like two horny teenagers since early evening. We might not be spring chickens anymore but hell, nobody can say that we don't have a lot of stamina !"

Alex burst into a happy laugh: "And here I was thinking that we'd have a sweet and short sensual fuck because you've worked so hard all week and it's turned into seven hours of fantastic sex. How lucky can a girl get!"

"How can a girl resist, even when she's dead tired, when she has somebody like you in her arms" replied Olivia as she drew Alex into a deep kiss, as the kiss ended she added: "It was SO worth it, it always is with you, let me hold you close and I want you to wrap your arms around me as tight as you can, drape one of your gorgeous long legs over me and we'll have a long relaxing sleep, we've got the whole weekend ahead for just the two of us."

Alex did just as her lover had asked, as she wrapped herself around Olivia she whispered: "I love you baby, I love you so much, goodnight and dream of me even though I'm next to you, my dreams are always full of you my beautiful girl."

"My dreams…and my reality…are always full of you, goodnight sweetheart…and don't you dare let go of me while we sleep" Olivia replied.

"I'll never ever let go of you, sleep now baby." Alex nuzzled into Olivia's soft and warm breasts as she felt her eyelids slowly closing, within a few minutes both women had fallen into a deep and blissful sleep, their bodies wrapped around each other.

….

Fin Tutuola sat in a Manhattan bar with some friends, he was feeling no pain after downing quite a few drinks. All of a sudden he thought of Olivia and Alex and the tender love scene that he had witnessed between them in the late afternoon . He filled his glass up and raised it high: "Listen everybody, I wanna make a toast, here's to love" he said in a loud voice, a huge grin lighting up his face. "Hey, Fin, what's up, are you in love ?" asked a friend of his at the table.

"No, I'm not…but I know two people who are seriously in love" he replied. As he raised his glass and gulped down his drink he smiled and thought: "This one's for you Liv and Alex, you're my best gals, just be happy together because I'm just so darned happy for the two of you".


End file.
